


Sonnet 3: Sea Hawk on Mermista

by HeracliteanFire



Series: Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Petrarchan Sonnets, Seafaring, Sonnets, braggadocio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeracliteanFire/pseuds/HeracliteanFire
Summary: Sea Hawk is pretty full of himself, but at bottom he’s even more full of love for Mermista.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sonnet 3: Sea Hawk on Mermista

Those who don’t know me well might think me manic,  
So boisterous and so roisterous is my mien;  
And even when I sail the seas serene,  
My volatile vitality’s volcanic!  
Don’t let my proud persona prompt a panic:  
My braggart swagger brings no bane, I ween.  
But when I skim the sea waves blue and green,  
My longing for adventure’s oceanic.  
And if perchance I set my ship afire,  
And risk all hands in peril of the flame,  
And send my vessel scuttling to the mire,  
And tempt the wrack and ruin of my fame,  
Know this: there’s naught can shipwreck my desire  
For my siren sweet: Mermista is her name!


End file.
